Worrying Over Nothing
by Calliope Medina Erato
Summary: It's alright to worry about things in our lives, but eventually we realize that we shouldn't have.


_Note: This is what if fanfiction was based on the comments I made on one of autumn-leaf 16's entries in her LJ blog and well here it is. I also used her OC Tanako Ashita with her permission as, well, a special mention. _

_This is also the first time I have written something at work as I usually write at home. Good thing it was a Sunday as there were not much calls during that time._

_Since I'm new to the POT fandom, any corrections, typos, characterizations, etc, feel free to shoot me an email or a PM._

_Before I forget...disclaimer: Prince of Tennis is not mine but by Konomi Takeshi. _

_Lastly, you can take this as either a general fic or crack if you believe Shiraishi is a little OOC. I don't. As with every other captain (except maybe for Tezuka) it's normal to entrust a player's fate to someone else especially if they care about that person. _

**Worrying Over Nothing**

**By: Calliope Medina Erato**

Shiraishi Kuranosuke, just like any other teenager, has few worries in his life. He worries if he would be able to pass his entrance exams for senior high, he worries about his relationship with Ashita whom he had hurt once and would never do so ever again, he worries about his team on how they will manage once Zaizen steps in to take his place as captain.

Most of all, he worries on how Tooyama Kintarou would manage once he and the rest of the third years leave for senior high. He took the responsibility of controlling their youngest player's overly enthusiastic and wild nature. He ensures that the boy gets discipline and fair treatment even if his other teammates said otherwise especially when Oshitari Kenya who took upon himself to remind him in a dry voice that Kintarou is not the only guy in the school tennis club.

Shiraishi would reason out that Kin-_chan_ has to be given extra attention because of the fact he always get sidetracked. When he found out from Chitose that the redhead had ran from Shizouka to Tokyo with a 21 year old man who has "2 years of biking experience" to guide him, he nearly had a heart attack. He had insisted on going with Kintarou before they left Osaka, but his teammates (Kenya and Chitose in particular) had told him that Kin-_chan_ is a capable kid who has to be given the chance to go on his own.

"Stop suffocating the guy." Konjiki Koharu told him. "He'll be able to find Tokyo."

"Yeah, he knows where Mt. Fuji is." Chitose Senri seconded. "He'll be fine."

"You're like that vice-captain from Seigaku Yuushi has been telling me about who fusses over his teammates like a mother hen." Kenya said, stressing on the last two words.

Shiraishi gave him a brief glare before sighing. "Ok, ok, I'll let this go. But if he ends up getting lost..."

"We'll look for him. We get it, _buchou_." Zaizen Hikaru said tiredly.

So when Kintarou managed to meet his teammates he was torn between scolding him and admiring his guts to run all the way from Shizuoka just so he can get to the Nationals and challenge a certain Koshimae.

The Nationals had ended with Shitenhouji in 3rd place, but it was an achievement for the entire team as they were always in the 4th place for the past 3 years.

Now the third years are getting ready for their entrance exams for senior high. Chitose had announced that he will go back to Kyushu so that he can be with his family (they suspected that his little sister Miyuki's sudden interest with a certain tennis player known as _'dorobo-oniichan'_ had something to do with his sudden return home), Koharu's IQ of more than 200 had resulted him to be granted a scholarship from overseas leaving a distraught Yuuji who had decided to enroll at one of the prestigious senior high schools in Osaka.

Shiraishi was given different offers from schools acknowledging either his exceptional academic skills or his tennis genius. He had gone over each and one of them with the help of his older sister and parents, but he was still at a loss. There was one thing he was sure of though:

He would be stepping down as captain and let Zaizen take over. The younger boy would be leading a nationally-ranked team and the pressure on him would be immense. He knew this from the moment he became captain himself a year ago. Once Zaizen becomes captain, he has to look into the needs and development of his team and also of his own growth as an individual and a player, which was not easy especially with his tendency to be blunt in an in-your-face manner that could be misinterpreted as being insulting.

Zaizen would have a difficult year ahead of him. Especially now that he has to take over Shiraishi's responsibility of babysitting Kintarou...well, he hasn't informed the younger man about this little task of his yet. It was not because Zaizen didn't like Kintarou, he was fond of him as he had said once the redhead reminds him of his nephew, but it was because he, like the rest of his teammates, believed that Kintarou had to learn things on his own without someone looming over his shoulders and threatening him with poison hands.

This was why one day during tennis practice Shiraishi was seated on a bench running a hand on his hair and giving it a tug, a sign of stress he had inherited from his father, contemplating on the fate of their youngest charge.

Kenya, who was finished with a practice match with Chitose, had passed by and saw his friend looking worried. "You ok?" He asked.

When he didn't get an answer, Kenya decided to slap him on the shoulder. Shiraishi stared at him, startled at the sudden contact. "Spacing out huh? That's new." Kenya said amused at his friend.

"I'm sorry." Shiraishi said sighing. "I was just thinking."

"Thinking?" Kenya asked as he sat down on the bench beside him. "If this about Tanako-_chan_-!"

"No, Ashita has nothing to do with this, although I do think about her." Shiraishi said smiling a little. "I'm just wondering how Kin-_chan_ would be able to cope once we go to senior high."

Kenya gave him an are-you-for-real look. Shiraishi didn't seem to notice his friend's reaction as he continued ranting. "How would Kin-_chan_ cope once I go to senior high? Would he be able to know where to go in case of tournaments? He may end up getting lost."

Kenya shook his head. "Will you calm down? Kin-_chan_ would be fine without us."

Shiraishi made a move to stand up. "Maybe I should talk to Zaizen."

Kenya grabbed his arm. "No, that would be a bad idea. Trust me, Kin-_chan_ is going to be alright. You gotta let the guy go you know.

Shiraishi looked at his friend, looking uncertain and unconvinced but sat back down on the bench. "Well, ok, if you say so." He said slowly.

Kenya sighed in relief and muttered. "Jeez, you're worse than Kin-_chan_'s mother!"

"What was that?" Shiraishi said frowning slightly.

Kenya placed a hand behind his head and laughed aloud. "Nothing!" He said. "I was just muttering gibberish. Hey, I think we have a meeting with sensei after practice."

"We do. Let's go back."

The two boys went back to the clubhouse, putting aside their worries for the future in the meantime and focusing on the present.

A year later, Shiraishi received an email from Zaizen who had kept him updated about the team's progress. Zaizen had become a firm, sometimes strict captain of the team, reducing his tactlessness and he was well-liked by his teammates.

They had won the preliminaries and quarterfinals. They were now going to face Makinofuji in the semifinals and Shiraishi was confident that Shitenhouji would win once again.

What surprised him was on how Kintarou had changed. Although he was still wild in and out of the court and very friendly to everyone, there was a certain calm surrounding him and he was the model of discipline to the younger players.

Or maybe he shouldn't be surprised. He was glad that he managed to at least give Kintarou a good influence in his life and managed to retain it even after he left.

..._Oshitari-sempai told me once that Kin-chan would be fine anyway,_ Zaizen had written in his email_, so there is no need for you to worry like some mother hen._

Shiraishi burst into laughter. Some things never change.


End file.
